Merry Christmas, Bulma
by killarri
Summary: Written for VBHA's contest, Bulma is having one of those days where everything that can possibly go wrong does. She only wants one thing for Christmas, but will she get it? High-school B/V one-shot.


Title:                Merry Christmas, Bulma

Author:            Killarri

Email:             killarri@yahoo.com

Rating:            PG-13

Warnings:       A little language and OOCness

Summary:       Bulma's having an absolutely horrible holiday.  Will anyone be there to cheer her up?  A sweet high school holiday B/V get   together one-shot.

Disclaimer:    I don't own DBZ…although my 21st birthday is coming up…hint, hint…nudge, nudge…

AN: Ok, I have to explain the schedule real fast.  At my alma mater, Topeka High School in Topeka, Kansas, (Hail to the black and gold forever! Hehe, sorry about that) we ran on what they call the block schedule.  On Mondays, you have classes 1-3 and 5-8 and they're 50 minutes long.  Fourth hour is a required study hall that gives no credits, called Seminar (I always thought that was BS; make us attend a class that has absolutely no affect towards graduation, but whatever).  On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you have even classes and they are an hour and a half long.  The other two days are odd classes.  Just wanted to explain that so no one would get confused as to why there were only four classes in a day.

This fic is a contest entry for VBHA's contest at http://vegetablez.tripod.com/.

Merry Christmas, Bulma

Is there something in the winter air that causes people to become complete and total morons?  Or is it just everyone around me?  It's only 9:30 on a cold, dreary late December morning—two days before Christmas actually—and my day has already sucked.  A lot.

First I overslept and had to shower and change in five minutes, a daunting task considering I've never done my makeup in less than thirty.  So after running out the door with my aqua hair still soaking wet, I hopped into my black Mitsubishi Eclipse and sped out of the driveway trying to get to school on time.

Don't you just love Murphy's Law?

I had to have hit every single red light I possibly could and got stuck behind every slow driver tacking an extra five minutes onto the trip.  By now 10 minutes late, I was two blocks away when, wouldn't you know it, a car ran a stop sign and side swiped my car.

Needless to say, I was pissed.  And the guy in the other car caught my wrath.  And so did the police officers who showed up twenty minutes after I called them.

All in all I was about 45 minutes late getting to school, which resulted in what else but a detention.  And if that wasn't enough to ensure morning from hell status not even thirty minutes after I arrived at school, my pathetic ex-boyfriend, Yamcha, tried the latest pathetic attempt at getting back together with me using the typical  flowers and lame excuses.

Yup, definitely the morning from hell.

The bell rang and I exited my Seminar satisfied that nothing else had gone wrong so far.  Pushing through the crowded halls, I finally reached my locker and quickly input the familiar numbers and pulled…nothing happened.  Damn it, I spoke—or thought rather—too soon.

Frowning I tried again.  Nothing.  Just great.  Now my locker won't open.  I tried one more time, moving slowly to be sure and get the right numbers.  It still wouldn't unlock.  Glaring at the orange painted metal, I dropped my backpack to the floor beside me and tried to calm the urge to kick the crap out of the door.  Seconds later I lost that battle and my black boot scuffed the bottom as I kicked furiously at it and grumbled every swear word I've ever heard.

I spun around at an amused chuckle behind me and glared at the smirking teenager in an attempt to stop whatever sarcastic and/or snide comment he was about to say.  It didn't work though as he chuckled again before asking, "Forget how to open your locker, Woman?"

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose feeling the onset of a pounding headache.  "It's been a shitty day so far."

He rolled his eyes and picked my blue backpack off the floor before handing it to me.  "We're in a lab today anyway," he began, "so I suppose I'll let you use mine."

The walk to Chemistry class was pretty silent but not uncomfortable and I couldn't help but glance at him out of the corner of my eye.  I've been friends with Vegeta a long time, since kindergarten to be exact, and I've always had a thing for him.  Before, my long relationship with Yamcha prevented anything from transpiring but now that I'm single again I might act on my little crush.  If only he would show the slightest bit of interest in me.

Walking into the half full classroom, I headed straight for my chair at the back and flopped into it giving an exaggerated sigh; Vegeta sat in his seat beside me and rolled his eyes.  I watched in a daze as the last few minutes of passing flew by and students hurried into the room before the bell rang.  My best friend, Chi Chi, ran in and scrambled to get to her seat directly in front of me.  Smiling, she turned to me and asked, "Where were you this morning?"

I groaned and furiously rubbed my temples.  "I've had a really bad morning."

A fine ebony eye brow arched, "Oh?  What happened?"

"Well, first I overslept and had to rush to get ready this morning.  Then on the way to school I hit every single red light and I swear got stuck behind every slow driver there was.  Then I my car got side swiped and the police took forever to get there.  When I yelled at them for taking so long, they laughed at me."

"You're kidding."  Chi Chi murmured with a slight shake of her head.

I scowled darkly at the memory.  "No, I'm not."  Giving a light chuckle, I continued, "But they sure regretted it when I informed them of just who they were laughing at."

Chi Chi laughed.  "Did they kiss your boot Princess?"

"No.  But I would've paid to see that."

Chi Chi merely shrugged at the comment.  It wasn't the first time I've used my status as heir to the Capsule Corporation fortune to my advantage.  Her black eyes shined with excitement as she leaned closer to me and asked, "Are you coming to my party tomorrow?"

I nodded.  My parents were on a second honeymoon in the tropics and wouldn't even be home for Christmas, so I didn't have any family plans for the holidays.  Satisfied with my answer, Chi Chi looked like she was going to say something else when a throat clearing at the front of the room got our attention.

Mr. Michaels (AN: I know it's a common name.  I'm not good at coming up with original names) frowned at the two of us and asked, "Can we begin class now Miss Mau?"

Chi Chi nodded sheepishly and turned in her chair to give the front of the room her undivided attention.  Mr. Michaels nodded sharply and handed out the lab packets briefly explaining the assignment before turning the class loose to work.

Pulling the plastic safety goggles on my head, I retrieved my notebook from my backpack while Vegeta gathered the various chemicals and tools that we would need.  We worked quickly and efficiently; I read the instructions and Vegeta actually conducted the experiment, combining the solutions to produce the desired results.  Thirty minutes into the class, we were done with the lab and sat back with an hour left in the period.

"So," I began, "are you going to Chi Chi's party?"  He nodded once and I smiled.  The memories from last year's party shot out at me and I snickered loudly.  "I wonder if Goku will be Santa again this year."

Vegeta burst into laughter at the reminder.  Seconds later, I joined him in his mirth visualizing Goku's appearance in the famous red suit.  The little red cap wouldn't fit properly over his hair leaving most of his spiky black hair out.  It was way too small for him so both the sleeves and pant legs ended several inches before they were supposed to.  But the best part was when he sat down to eat and his pants split in the back.  The look of horror on his face was absolutely priceless!

We're still laughing minutes later when Chi Chi finished her lab and returned to her seat at the table in front of ours.  Visibly confused, she asked, "What are you two laughing about?"

My laughter halted long enough to stammer, "Goku…Santa."  Chi Chi exploded in a fit of the giggles at the reference and I laughed so hard that tears formed in my eyes.

The rest of class went by quickly as Chi Chi and I talked about everything from music to makeup while Vegeta went silent only offering the occasional comment on the more interesting subjects.  What the hell would he have to say about makeup anyway?

The bell rang and the three of us headed to the cafeteria for some lunch.  I was in a much better mood after spending an hour and a half in class with Vegeta and Chi Chi.

Damn Murphy's Law!  And with my luck today, what can go wrong, does.

I got my usual lunch, a leafy green salad from the salad bar, and was walking across the crowded room to our usual table when someone slammed into me, hard.  My tray went flying into the air and my salad, complete with Ranch dressing, landed all over my shirt, pants, and even in my hair.  I glared at the offending student and he wisely took off running.

Cursing under my breath, I picked up the empty plate and the tray and stomped over to the trashcan.  Glaring at anyone who dared to glance at me, I stalked out of the crowded cafeteria and quickly ran into the nearest ladies room.

I scrubbed at the stains on my clothes and tried the best I could to remove the dressing covered lettuce from my hair.  After five minutes I was finally satisfied by my appearance, I hurried from the bathroom.  My stomach growled loudly and I picked up the pace anxious to finally assuage my hunger.

I cursed loudly when just before I got back to the cafeteria Yamcha walked towards me a wide grin plastered on to his face.  Would it be too much to ask for me to get some freaking lunch?!  I rolled my eyes in annoyance and snapped, "What?"

His confident smile faded for a moment and I felt a short moment of victory.  The smile returned.  "Bulma," he began, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.  I love you and it took losing you for me to realize it."

My arms crossed over my chest as my cold cerulean gaze scanned him.  Whether or not he loved me, I didn't love him anymore and it was time to let him know.  Maybe if I did that then he'd give up this hopeless pursuit of me.

"Yamcha," I began hesitantly, "I'm sorry but we're over.  I don't love you anymore."

"Is there someone else?"

I considered the question for a moment before nodding.  If I got the opportunity, I fully intended to explore the possibility of a relationship with Vegeta.  "Yes, there is someone I'm interested in."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you.  He doesn't even know himself yet."

Yamcha sighed running a hand through his hair.  "Well, I guess I screwed up."  He stared at me for a moment before sighing again.  "Listen, Bulma," he said softly his tone tinged with a hint of regret, "if you ever want to try again, call me."  And he left quietly.

Once he walked away, I checked my watch only to see that lunch was over in five minutes anyway.  Now I wasn't even going to have enough time to eat.  Scowling, I walked up two flights of stairs to my next, and last, class.

English Literature was always a boring class for me since none of my other friends had it, but it was especially boring today.  After being assigned to read "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens, we were being forced to watch the movie.  Resting my hand in my chin, I easily feigned attentiveness but in all reality, all I did was stare blankly at the television screen.

When the final bell of the day rang, dismissing everyone for winter break, I almost yelled with joy.  The day had been one of the worst ones I've had for a while and nothing sounded more appealing than a nice bubble bath and a good book.

I practically ran to my car and once inside, I sped out of the parking lot happy to finally be getting out of the horrid place called high school for the next two weeks.

The rest of my night was horribly dull.  Once I got home, I went right to the lab for a few hours.  After that I curled up on the couch with a big bowl of microwave popcorn and settled down to watch a couple of movies.  It was around two in the morning when I finally dragged myself upstairs to bed.  As soon as my head hit the soft pillow I fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next day was the frigid temperature of the room.  Rubbing my eyes, I sighed heavily and frowned seeing the white puff of my breath in the air.  Why was it so cold?  Wrapping the blankets around me, I stumbled out of the bedroom and to the thermostat in the hall.  It was forty degrees in the house.  I clicked the heater dial off and then back to on and frowned when it didn't start.

Just fucking great.

Shivering, I went back to my room and flopped back on the bed.  Was it just the heater that was broken or was the electricity out?  I glanced at the bedside table and noticed that my alarm clock wasn't on either.  Well, that answered my question.  I pulled on my favorite pale blue fleece sweater and a pair of blue jeans and sat back on the bed in thought.  I wasn't about to sit around the house with no heat all day.  Maybe Chi Chi would like some help setting up for her party?

I placed a quick call to the local utility company and was assured that they would be out within an hour to work on the problem.  My next call was to Chi Chi and twenty minutes later, I loaded all of my friend's Christmas presents in the car and with my outfit for the party in tow, I drove the five blocks to Chi Chi's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day went relatively quickly; I helped Chi Chi set up decorations and cook the large amount of food needed for the party.  Before I knew it, it was close to 7:00 and the party would be starting in an hour.  Using an extra bathroom, I showered and changed into the royal blue gown I brought for the occasion.  The garment flowed down to my ankles with slits on each side that extended to my knees.  It was low cut but not to the point of indecency.  A three-quarter length sleeved jacket and a pair of simple pumps completed the ensemble.  I pulled my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck and left a few curled strands out to frame my face. 

Checking my appearance in the mirror, I smiled in satisfaction.  Hopefully it would be enough to knock a certain spiky haired friend's socks off.  I bounded down the stairs lightly humming a Christmas carol.

The party was in full swing by the time I got down there.  Goku was Santa again this year, although the suit actually fit this time, and I chuckled noticing he'd decided to omit the little red cap.  He was parked in front of the buffet table, happily stuffing his face.  Chi Chi stood next to him talking with Krillin, who looked slightly dejected probably because 18 was out of town for the holiday.  The large stereo system was blaring out a dance mix of some kind and many of the other guests were out on the dance floor.  I frowned slightly when a quick scan of the room didn't turn up the object of my affection.

Shrugging off the momentary disappointment, I smiled and moved across the room to my best friend.  She looked amazing in her burgundy gown and shawl, and I was sure that if Goku weren't drooling because of the food in front of him, then he would certainly do so because of his girlfriend's appearance.

"You look great, Chi." I said when I reached the group.

She smiled at the compliment and took a moment to take in my attire.  "You look great too, Bulma."

"I'm glad to see Goku got a suit that fits this year."

Chi Chi laughed and nodded.  "Yeah, he didn't wait until the last minute to rent it out this year."

The red garbed teenager in question stopped eating to grin and rub the back of his head sheepishly.  "Yeah, I kinda learned my lesson about that last year."

"So," Chi Chi began in a low voice, "dressing to impress anyone in particular?"

"Um, no."  I answered lamely as my cheeks started to burn.  My whole face felt like it was on fire and I'm sure that it was probably a bright crimson.

Chi Chi winked and whispered, "Yamcha told Krillin that you were interested in someone.  So now you have to tell me who it is."

I should've known Chi Chi, the gossip queen, would find out about that.  I sighed in defeat and took her arm dragging her to an unoccupied corner of the room.  "If I tell you are you going to freak out?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok," I began nervously wringing my hands, "it's Vegeta."

Chi Chi's eyes went wide with surprise and her jaw literally dropped.  She silently gaped apparently struggling to form a coherent response. "Wow," she muttered after a moment, "I never knew you had a thing for Vegeta."

I shrugged.  "Yeah, I've had a crush on him for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

"I don't know."  I sighed and looked around the room both to make sure we weren't being overheard and to check for the subject of our conversation.  "I guess at first I didn't say anything because I was with Yamcha.  And I didn't want to say anything because I'm not sure if he even likes me like that."

"You should find out."

"I know."

As if on queue, my cerulean eyes scanned the room again, just in time for Vegeta's entrance.  He wore a dark red button up shirt that showed off his sleek, muscular body structure and a pair of simple black slacks; simple and sexy like always.  I watched in a trance as his dark eyes darted around the room until they finally settled on me.  His eyes roamed my body and then he smirked. I felt the crimson spreading across my cheeks again, and I averted my gaze trying to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Well," Chi Chi began in a soft whisper as we both watched Vegeta walk across the room to the buffet table, "I think we just answered your question."

"Yeah."  I muttered weakly.  My heart pounded and my knees felt weak in the wake of that dark, penetrating stare.  And that was just a look!  I could only imagine what would happen if I ever got the chance to kiss him.  I'd probably turn into a quivering mass of jelly.  I wouldn't mind, either.

Across the room, "Santa" left the buffet table and sat in a recliner.  "Ho! Ho! Ho!"  He exclaimed deepening his voice to match the part, "Merry Christmas!"  The children in the crowd squealed in delight at the appearance of the spiky haired Santa.  All ten of them, four Chi Chi's cousins and the rest kids around the neighborhood that she babysat, ran to form a single file line in front of him.

"You want to go tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"  Chi Chi questioned as the first child began rambling off his list to Santa.

I nodded and she grabbed my arm pulling me to the end of the line right behind the last kid.  The line moved pretty fast and it was only five minutes until Chi Chi took a seat on her boyfriend's lap.

I watched as she leaned over smiling coyly before whispering something in his ear that made "Santa" blush hotly.  By the time she was done whispering her request, his face matched his suit and his eyes were wide in shock.

I chuckled to myself lightly as I watched Chi Chi walk off with a self-satisfied grin on her face.  What the hell did she say to him anyway?  Making a mental note to ask her later, I went to take my turn and timidly sat on my friend's lap.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Bulma?"  He asked reaching for a plastic Dixie cup full of water.

There was really only one thing I wanted, so I put my lips right next to his ear and whispered my hearts desire.  "Vegeta."

His eyes widened and he choked spraying water from his mouth in his surprise.  "Geez, you get right to the point, don't you?"  He muttered wiping the liquid from his suit and fake white beard.  "First Chi Chi and now you.  I think you guys enjoy doing this to me."  I laughed and he mock glared at me before grinning in the way that only he could.  "As for your present," he began lowly, "you never know.  You just might get it."  And then he winked.

"Thanks Goku."  I muttered so only he could hear as I extracted myself from his lap.  I felt courage and hope surge through me after his quiet remarks and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

It was time to make my move.

The music started up again and the melody of a slow paced love song filled the air.  Many couples floated out to the dance floor, including Chi Chi and Goku.  Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I scanned the room looking for the man I wanted to dance with but I didn't see him anywhere.  He couldn't have left already, right?

I spotted a despondent looking Krillin hanging out by the drink table and I made my way to him smiling.  "Hey Krillin."  I said reaching for a Pepsi.

"Hey."  He muttered back as he watched the couples swaying to the music.

After downing the small plastic cup of pop, I asked, "You want to dance?"

His eyes snapped up to mine and I could read the surprise in them.  He nodded slowly and held his hand out to me.  I took it and we went to an unoccupied part of the dance floor.

Dancing with someone as short as Krillin was difficult to say the least.  I let my hands rest on his shoulders and his rested lightly on my hips.  Though my breasts were at his eye level, he politely kept his eyes locked on mine and left a good amount of space between us.  It was awkward at first but after I stepped on his feet a few times, we finally got the hang of it.

"So when does 18 get back?"  I asked staring down at him.

"The 27th."  He sighed.

"Well, at least it's not too long."  I replied trying to lighten the mood a little bit.  "Besides, I know how you feel.  My parents aren't even in town; they're on a cruise."

"They won't even be back for Christmas?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

I shrugged.  "It's ok I guess.  It is just another day."

"But still…" he mumbled with a slight shake of his head.

The last few notes of the song lingered in the air and we separated.  I thanked him for the dance and he left the floor.  The next song immediately started, another love song though not as slow paced, and I went to move off of the floor and continue my search for the missing Vegeta when someone grabbed my arm and gently turned me around.

I gasped as my eyes met the smirking visage of the one I was searching for.  "You wanna dance, Woman?"  He murmured in a deep tone that made my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach do summersaults.

"Bulma."  I whispered somewhat breathlessly as my mind clouded over at his mere presence.  He was so close to me I could feel the heat of his body and hear his quiet breaths despite the loud music.

My gaze dropped to his perfect lips and I stared in fascination as he leaned towards me stopping with his mouth right next to my ear.  His hot breath spilled over the exposed skin on my neck and on contact, the sensitive area was covered with goose bumps.  "Would you like to dance, Bulma?"  He whispered.

I nodded mutely simply unable to speak.  His arms encircled my waist as he pulled me closer and my arms timidly wrapped around his neck.  We swayed softly to the music; his obsidian orbs met my cerulean ones and we danced staring into each others eyes.

It felt so right being in Vegeta's arms.  I felt warm and protected, safe from anything the world could throw at me, and I realized that my feelings for Vegeta went far deeper than a harmless crush.  I could fall in love with him.  In fact, I already was falling in love with him.

Sighing in contentment, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder wanting nothing more than to make this dance last forever, to spend eternity wrapped in his warm embrace. This moment was absolutely perfect and I didn't want to let it go.

And that's precisely when the song ended.

The music changed to an upbeat techno and as I moved to disengage myself from his arms, he surprised me by asking, "Would you come outside with me for some air?"

Smiling, I nodded and together we left the party and exited the house.  We sat in the wooden porch swing in the front of the house.  The first few minutes were silent and my gaze traveled upward to the white twinkling dots in the sky.  A cold breeze picked up and I shivered the thin material of my jacket clearly not enough.  He must have noticed because he put his arm around me pulling me closer while the other hand lightly rubbed my arms.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that.  It could've been minutes; it could've been hours.  But time didn't matter to me.  There wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be more than with him in his arms.  I do know that when he finally spoke his quiet voice startled me and I jumped slightly.

"Bulma, I…" he trailed off.  I turned to look at him and watched as his mouth opened and closed several times before he sighed in apparent defeat and crushed his lips to mine.

It was everything I imagined it would be and so much more.  His lips softly brushed mine, shyly at first, but the kiss soon grew passionate.  I felt a surge of electricity flow through my body and I closed my eyes surrendering myself to the delicious sensations of his warm lips on mine.  I gasped into his mouth as his hand drew light circles on the small of my back and he took advantage of it plunging his tongue in to explore the recesses of my mouth.

When we finally parted, I opened my eyes to meet his and I was shocked at the tenderness I saw in them.  I was trapped in his eyes, unable to look away and to be honest, I didn't want to.  His hand traveled up to softly stroke my cheek and he smiled.

"Bulma," he asked quietly, "will you go out with me?"

I could hardly believe it; this was everything I'd ever wanted and deep down I knew that he would be everything I would ever need.  There would never be anyone else for me.  So I answered the only way I could, with a just as quiet, "Yes."

His lips quickly descended on mine again and when the kiss was over, I was left breathless.  Vegeta pulled me onto his lap resting his chin on the top of my head.  I don't know how long we stayed out there wrapped in each others arms, but when I finally checked my watch it was well after midnight.  It was finally Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta."  I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma."

AN: Aww, ain't it sweet?  Man that was the longest one-shot I've ever written.  Please let me know what you think and review!  You know you want to!  Ja ne, Killarri.


End file.
